


Life Has New Meaning To Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She had hung up on him after clearly stating how she felt.  Subsequent voicemails and text messages were ignored.





	Life Has New Meaning To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It was not the distant grumble of thunder, the streaks of lightning, or the driving rain that roused Margaret from sleep early on Sunday morning. Her baby was crying. The monitor beeped and she could hear the wail. She sat up a bit, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock. It was 1:37 in the morning. She shook off sleep before getting up from the bed and going next door to the nursery. Teddy was not a happy baby; Margaret immediately knew why.

“Wow, no more water before bedtime for you sweet cheeks.”

Teddy stopped crying, giggling while her mother made silly faces at her. Margaret loved her daughter’s laugh. Bruno's mother said he had the same laugh at that age.

“Who am I? Who are you laughing at?”

“Ma!”

“That’s right. I'm mama.”

Margaret put the wet pajamas in the hamper. Then she wiped the baby down with soapy wet naps while singing Coming Around Again. The infant loved the sound of her mother’s voice. She dozed while being dressed in a new diaper and a pair of yellow pajamas. Margaret picked her up, holding her close to her breast, and singing softly in her ear.

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy First Birthday Theadora Estella Gianelli, Happy Birthday to you.”

She kissed her and took a deep breath. Today was Teddy’s first birthday. Margaret thought she wanted to go a bit crazy as she had for Brian’s first but after a while decided on a small family affair. Her sister Isabel would be there, and so would a few close friends who were bringing their children. Her brother-in-law Tim would videotape the event and Bruno’s mother sent a ridiculously frilly pink dress that Margaret could not wait to put on her little girl. 

One person would be missing though. Bruno was in San Diego on business. He certainly did not want to be away right now but work was work. Even if he took a flight after his meetings, he would not be back in Washington DC before late Monday morning. He and Margaret had a rare argument about it yesterday afternoon by telephone. She had hung up on him after clearly stating how she felt. Subsequent voicemails and text messages were ignored.

Brian talked to him last night but did not pass the phone to his mother after saying goodnight. He was a perceptive child. He knew something was off with his parents. Even with one of them far away he knew it. Margaret was glad he did not ask about it…both she and Bruno were adamant about never being dishonest with their children.

She put the baby down in her crib, turning on the mobile above her head. Teddy was happy with the lights and music; she waved her hands happily. Margaret rubbed her stomach.

“Get some sleep, little one. You have a very big day tomorrow. Everyone will be here and you will be the center of attention. Wait until you see the dress Nana sent you.”

She bent down to kiss her before leaving the nursery. Hopefully, the storm would not keep her or the baby from going back to sleep. As soon as she crossed the threshold, all of the energy left her body. Checking in on Brian, Margaret covered him with his comforter. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his hair. In her own bedroom all she wanted was to fall into bed. It felt like heaven on the mattress. Everything came off her shoulders as she sunk deeper into its comfort. In a matter of seconds she was dreaming again.

She dreamed of Bruno climbing into bed with her. He undressed her; his kisses leaving her breathless and spent. His touch was unparalleled and Margaret moaned in her sleep. She felt herself shudder, her body ready for lovemaking. The tingling started at the tips of her toes.

“Oh Bruno, oh Bruno, I miss you.”

“I'm here baby. I missed you too.”

Margaret opened her eyes, tensing when she saw someone lingering above her. Oh God, how had someone gotten into her house without her knowledge? She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Oh my God, was this how she was going to die?

“Margaret, baby, it’s me. Relax baby, I'm not going to hurt you. Take a deep breath.”

“Get off me!” she finally screamed, forgetting about the children and not checking her tone. She pushed him away as hard as she could.

Bruno stumbled off the bed, nearly falling on the floor. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“Marnie!”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“I'm here baby. I thought you wanted me here…I wanted to be here.”

“You scared the hell out of me.” she clutched her chest. “All I could think was that my children were in the next room and I was going to be raped and murdered. That I would die before telling you that I loved you again. That my children…”

She started to sob and Bruno tentatively sat back on the bed. He put his arms around her and she allowed herself to be comforted.

“Baby, I didn’t mean to scare you. I really didn’t, I just knew that I had to get home to you and the kids.”

“I love you.” She held him tightly.

“I love you too. I just wanted to come home. I hated the idea of missing Teddy’s birthday and I definitely hated you being angry with me.”

“I had a dream and you were here. You were…”

“What Marnie? What did I do?”

Bruno helped her lie back, kicking off his shoes and sliding under the comforter with her. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail and slowly unbuttoned her pajama top. She was still trembling.

“You touched me.” she whispered. “You made me feel…you know how you made me feel.”

“Tell me.”

Bruno knew she was still shaken. He gently stroked her skin and felt her body relax under the familiarity of his touch.

“No.” even in the dark he could see the flush of her skin. “Bruno…”

“Its alright.” He kissed her gently. “Are you happy to see me?”

She was, thought she was still shaking off the fear of being a murder victim. She cuddled closer to him and inhaled the scent of his cologne. The smooth feeling of his cotton and Italian silk cooled and warmed her now naked skin. She felt there was nothing sexier than her being naked with him.

“How did you get home?” Margaret asked. “I thought you had meetings over the weekend and would not be able to get here until Monday. Was that a ruse?”

“A ruse? While I love surprises I would not have dealt with you being mad at me just to carry it off. I canceled everything. The happiness of my kids has to come first.”

She pulled him closer, kissing him softly. Bruno ran his hand up her naked back. He smiled as she reached down to unbuckle and unzip his slacks. He’d been gone for almost two weeks; she missed him and wanted him.

“I love you Marnie.”

The kisses intensified as Bruno rolled over. He pushed his slacks and boxers down, moving her thighs apart with swift hands. Margaret moaned as he slid inside of her. Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. Bruno cried out her name as the feelings started to build in his stomach.

“Oh God Marnie, oh baby.”

He pushed her thighs farther apart, pumping harder. The delicious feeling of losing control was so close. Margaret gripped his hips and they fell over together. They whispered their love for each other, kissing and touching each other while they came down from the euphoria. Bruno moved over onto the mattress. He immediately started to fall asleep, murmuring apologies for hitting and running. Margaret rested on her side and stroked his hair. She kissed his forehead.

“You need to rest. That must have been a long flight.”

“Mmm, it was; the redeye. I'm so glad to be home. C’mere baby.”

Bruno pulled her close and they held each other, falling asleep.

***

The next morning Brian poked his head into his mother’s room.

“Mommy…DADDY!”

Bruno sat up in bed, looking at his son through sleeping eyes. Margaret was awake now and she held the covers close to her naked frame.

“Hey Brian! C’mere kiddo!”

He ran, jumping onto the bed and into his father’s arms. They hugged and Bruno kissed his face.

“I missed you.” Brian said.

“I missed you too. I brought you something.”

“What? Where is it? Give it to me.”

“I will, after breakfast. Aren’t you going to say good morning to mommy?”

“Good morning mommy.”

“Hi sweetheart.” Margaret tousled his hair. “Why don't you go and wash up? Daddy is going to make breakfast.”

Brian nodded. He hugged and kissed his father once more.

“You're staying this time, right daddy?”

“I will be here.”

Satisfied with the answer Brian was off again. He closed the door behind him.

“Good morning.” Bruno held Margaret’s face in his hands and kissed her. “I'm sorry about the scare last night.”

“I will be OK.” She kissed him again, getting out of bed. He admired her nudity. “I need to take a quick shower. Will you check on the baby?”

In his tee shirt and boxers, Bruno went into the nursery. Teddy was sound asleep and he stroked her red hair. He loved the smell of his little girl but didn’t want to disturb her sleep by picking her up and holding her close.

“Happy Birthday my little darling.”

He met Brian in the hallway. His son was dressed in Spiderman underwear and a tee shirt. Bruno went into the bedroom and they picked out something for him to wear.

“You need a haircut kid. I will pick you up after school on Monday and we’ll go to Supercuts.”

Brian nodded, throwing his sweatshirt over his head. He and Bruno went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast. The little boy pulled rolled sausage and eggs from the refrigerator. Bruno poured him a small glass of orange juice.

“Tell me how school is.” Bruno said.

“Good. I learned how to walk on my hands and can count to 100 now. Oh, and I read The Cat in the Hat and The Lorax all by myself. Aunt Sophie gave them to me. Teddy broke the lamp.”

“What lamp?”

“The lamp mommy liked in the living room. I don’t think she meant to; she is just a baby.”

“Yeah. Mommy wouldn’t stay mad at the baby.”

“Exactly.” He nodded.

“Mmm hmm.”

Margaret came downstairs and smiled at the scene. Bruno was making pancakes and Brian helped.

“Hey guys. Are you guys alright? I have some phone calls to make.”

They nodded so she went into the den to call her sister. Brian came in to tell her breakfast was ready.

“What time is this shindig starting?” Bruno asked. The microwave clock said 9:42.

“One. I will wake Teddy soon and get her dressed. The dress your mother picked out is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Wait until you see her in it.”

Brian ate much too quickly, something his mother was concerned about but used to. He rushed into the living room to get the gift from his father. Ripping the gift paper off, he found a Nerf football and wanted to go outside and play.

“Put on your coat and stay where I can see you.”

Margaret and Bruno were alone. He smiled at her, reaching across the table to take her hand. In a few hours everyone would be clamoring for her attention.

“I'm so glad you're home.” She said.

“Are you sure? I thought for a moment last night that your self-defense classes would be the death of me.”

“Bruno…you scared me.”

“I know baby. I'm sorry. It made my stomach ache, the thought of not being here on such a big day. I know that I get busy with work but I need you to always understand and remember that you and the kids come first.”

“I know.” She said nodding.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmm hmm. We are going to have the best day, especially if the rain holds off. Oh God, Brian is going to get grass stains all over his sweat suit. Are you done with this?”

“Yeah.”

She took the plates, cups, and silverware from the table. Bruno watched her as she rinsed them before loading the dishwasher. She turned to him.

“I'm going to wake Teddy up. Check on Brian OK?”

“OK. Hey, I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him. Then she stroked his face. “It’s going to be a good day.”

They shared an Eskimo kiss, he swatted her butt, and they went their separate ways for a little while. Margaret came back to the kitchen; grabbed him and kissed him. It made Bruno laugh.

“You're insatiable woman. I love that about you.”

***


End file.
